Question: Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{94}{5}=$
Solution: $ \dfrac{94}{5}$ represents $94 \div 5 $. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{9}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${9}\div5={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{4}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{44}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${44}\div5={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{4}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{40}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${40}\div5={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ \dfrac{94}{5} = 18.8 $